


Мертвые гуси

by Kyooka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Параллели Какаши между гусем и Рин как жертвами войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвые гуси

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Века 2012, команда Сенджу.  
> Написано по заявке "Какаши, Ямато, Рин (в воспоминаниях). После смерти Рин Какаши подался в АНБУ. "Ваши глаза страшнее моих, семпай".
> 
> Бета — Lassa fever

***

Зима пришла внезапно — тогда, когда ее никто не ждал. Казалось, что так будет постоянно: за затянувшимися осенними холодами с промозглой сыростью и облетевшими, промокшими от дождей деревьями, наступит такая же бесснежная зима. Выстудит ветром улицы, покроет льдом лужи и реку, будет носить сухую колкую пыль по земле. Снега никто не ждал. Снега не было в Конохе уже почти пять лет. Поэтому пушистое белое одело укрывшее землю за какую-то неделю, казалось чем-то странным. Облепленные мокрым снегом дома превращали знакомые постройки в сказочные дворцы, виденные в далеких странах, лес за стеной — в нечто невообразимое и прекрасное. Ямато с трудом узнавал собственную деревню и окрестности. А еще он с трудом верил, что война наконец-то закончилась.   
  
Объявленный мир внушал недоверие и страшил ожиданием коварства и подлых ударов. Ежедневные патрули никто не отменял, отряды все еще находились в состоянии боевой готовности, заказов на мирные миссии все еще не поступало. Но, несмотря на все это, деревня почти ощутимо вздохнула с облегчением, словно получив передышку: возможность залечить раны, собрать урожай, уделить внимание детям и просто побыть с близкими. У Ямато не было ничего такого, тем не менее, он был чуть ли не первым, кто облегченно вздохнул, услышав, что война закончена.   
  
Так вышло, что, будучи шиноби, Ямато не любил сражения. Защищать мир с оружием в руках, сражаться ради мирного существования и спокойной жизни? Это были взаимоисключающие параграфы, слишком парадоксально звучала такая причина. Но понять было можно, ведь каждый шел своими путями и пользовался тем, чем мог. А если ты умел только сражаться, ты делал это. Не в этом ли крылся корень всех войн? Желая мирного существования, сражаясь за свое будущее, стороны никак не могли понять и услышать друг друга, и огонь войны лишь разгорался, причиняя все больше и больше боли. Так первоначальная цель искажалась, желание защитить уходило на второй план, замещенное местью. Ямато никому не говорил своих мыслей, просто следуя приказам свыше, как и большинство его товарищей. Потому что его размышления не имели значения, не могли принести практической пользы. Ему не следовало даже задумываться о подобных вещах. Он был никем: боевая единица, без лица и имени, без права на чувства и мысли. Идеальные шиноби должны быть такими, но Ямато никогда не считал себя идеальным и не был им. Он был удачным экспериментом.   
  
Просто удачным экспериментом.   
  
Собираясь в ежедневный патруль и надевая под щитки теплую форму, к которой теперь в комплекте прилагался маскировочный белый плащ, Ямато думал, что выпавший снег в чем-то символичен, словно сдерживающая себя все это время природа наконец-то смогла отпустить себя, возвращаясь к положенному естеством ходу вещей. Затянувшейся осенью она оплакала всех погибших, а теперь похоронила их, укрыв на прощание красивым белым саваном.  
  
Патруль из АНБУ проводил широкий осмотр местности вокруг деревни — отрядами по шесть человек для лучшего охвата территории. За воротами они разбились на пары, вытянув распределительный камень из мешочка командира. Смотря на черный окатыш и видя такой же на ладони Хатаке Какаши, Ямато думал, что сегодня провести патруль ему будет сложнее, чем обычно. Ни мыслей, ни чувств — будь Ямато идеальным шиноби, ему было бы куда проще вынести общество семпая, в группу к которому Ямато попал совсем недавно, уже после заключения мира. Первая встреча запомнилась хорошо. Зябкая морось глубокой осени оседала на одежде водяной взвесью, забивалась в легкие, делая дыхание тяжелым и вызывая мокрый кашель. Ямато щурился, пытаясь разглядеть за серой пеленой горизонт, полностью погруженный в просчет того, как лучше поступить с осмотром: пройти вдоль кромки леса или же уйти вглубь, разбив местность по квадратам. Какаши его тогда изрядно напугал, появившись внезапно за спиной, скрыв свое присутствие настолько, что его было практически незаметно. Перед лицом матово блеснуло лезвие куная, а мир сузился да чужих черных глаз напротив. Таких же холодных, как сталь у горла.   
  
— Ты слишком расслабился, — сказал тогда Какаши, убирая кунай от горла, — будь я врагом, ты был бы уже давно мертв.   
  
Черная галька подпрыгнула на чужой ладони, вырвав из воспоминаний. Какаши долго смотрел на камешек, подкинул его еще раз, зажимая в кулаке, и коротко кивнул, закрывая лицо расписной собачьей маской. Ямато мог поклясться, что под тканью, наполовину скрывавшей его лицо, мелькнула улыбка.  
  
— Пойдем, Тензо.  
  
За кромкой леса в сером свете зимнего дня простиралось вымерзшее рисовое поле. Розовато-желтые лучи солнца едва пробивались из-под низких облаков, длинными мазками высвечивали снег, делая тени глубокими и синими. Пожухшие желтые метелки риса, присыпанные мелким снегом, сонно раскачивались в звенящей тишине — царило полное безветрие. Лишь тихий звук еще не скованной льдом реки нарушал ее. В белых оковах снега вода казалась почти черной. За частоколом тростника было сложно рассмотреть, что на другом конце поля: горизонт терялся в густой облачной пелене. Низкие седые облака с тихим гулом ползли по выцветшему, почти белому небу, глуша звуки: погода портилась, снова обещая снегопад. Когда они по условному знаку спрыгнули с дерева на землю, ноги утопли по щиколотку.   
  
— Ранняя зима в этом году, — Какаши наклонился, набирая полную ладонь снега. Он вглядывался в рыхлую горсть, словно пытался увидеть в ней что-то. Ямато смотрел на белую поверхность маски и думал, что погода плохо влияет на Какаши. Нельзя было точно сказать или обосновать эту мысль. Скорее, это было шестым чувством, интуицией — странная напряженность, ненормальные интонации в ничего не значащих разговорах. Маска АНБУ скрывала лицо, не позволяя видеть выражение глаз, но сегодня Ямато был даже рад этому. Потому что в последнее время становилось все сложнее смотреть в глаза семпая. Это было равносильно погружению в черную глубину, похожую на выстуженную зимой реку. Ее дно покрывали гладко окатанные камни, ее воды были плотными и холодными. С того самого дня, когда их с Какаши глаза встретились впервые, Ямато чувствовал, что тонул. И с каждым днем шансов на то, что получится выплыть на берег и отдышаться становилось все меньше. Спеленатый этой холодной глубиной, скованный судорогой, что скрутила изнутри, мешая дышать, останавливая сердце — он шел ко дну и не пытался этому помешать. Потому что это было больно настолько, что шла кругом голова.  
  
— Давно такого не было, — Ямато скосил взгляд на поле, с трудом выдавив из себя ответ и отведя взгляд от шеи Какаши, там, где между кромкой волос и воротом формы оставался просвет — кожа отливала нездоровым серым и даже выглядела холодной. С утра они уже успели поругаться с семпаем на тему того, что тот не взял с собой плащ...   
  
Какаши не ответил. Медленно перевернул ладонь, высыпая снег. Он оседал блестящими, неспешно кружащимися пылинками, присыпая отпечатки свежих следов — оба шиноби пропали с места раньше, чем последняя снежинка успела упасть.   
  
В сером угасающем дне мелькнули над полем две смазанные тени, подняв местами снежные клубы. Около трехсот метров по направлению на северо-запад и еще с полкилометра, если двигаться вдоль реки. Рисовые метелки тревожно качались, лишенные своего белого убранства. Какаши неожиданно остановился, снимая маску, и поднял лицо к небу. Как почуявшая запах собака. Ямато смотрел, как медленно, словно во сне, Какаши поводит головой, как расслабленно опадают плечи — ледяная корка с треском крошилась, обнажая черный холод воды, выбивая из легких дыхание. Так, что он едва не пропустил мимо ушей тихий приказ Какаши разделиться, подкрепленный жестом с указанием в какую сторону идти. Ямато согласно кивнул и свернул в сторону.   
  
Триста метров по направлению на северо-запад.  
  
Пятьсот метров вдоль реки.   
  
Черная изломанная полоса леса приближалась с каждым шагом. Когда он прошел первые кусты, заходя под облетевшие кроны, то впервые за утро отпустил себя, с силой ударив ближайший ствол кулаком. Промерзшее дерево по прочности мало отличалось от камня — костяшки обожгло острой болью. Она вмерзла в кожу через ткань перчаток, присыпала сверху снегом. Сухая ветка чиркнула по щеке. Минута слабости и выражения чувств была закончена. Ямато снял маску, привязывая ее к поясу: холодный воздух обжег щеки, разгоряченное бегом дыхание оседало клубами пара. Голова прояснилась почти мгновенно, а вот боль не ушла — слишком привык Ямато быть честным с собой и признавать что-то сразу и навсегда. Он признал Какаши в тот день, когда тот приставил ему кунай к горлу. Но пропустил момент, когда тонкий лед товарищеских отношений проломился, утягивая на дно. К желаниям, к чувствам, в эмоции. В черное болото, которое любой правильный шиноби должен обходить десятой дорогой, а если не выходит, расставлять вешки и четко следовать им. Ямато не смог — забыл все правила, и теперь брел не разбирая дороги с каждым шагом все сильнее и сильнее увязая в черной трясине чужих глаз.   
  
Отсчитав про себя до ста, Ямато оторвался от дерева и двинулся в обратный путь. Обход можно было считать завершенным — просмотренный квадрат был чист. По его подсчетам, управились они быстрее, чем планировалось, а значит, на обратной дороге можно было не спешить. Поле встретило Ямато знакомой сонной тишиной. Если бы не скрипящий под подошвами снег, то можно было подумать, что звуки просто исчезли: только гул полных снега облаков, собственное дыхание и стук сердца в горле. Тени под стеблями трав становились длиннее и глубже. Ямато остановился у точки, в которой они разделились и огляделся, со странным облегчением, заметив знакомую фигуру в прибрежных зарослях. Какаши не двигался, застыв у кромки воды, смотря куда-то.   
  
— Семпай? — негромко позвал Ямато.  
  
Тонкий тростник едва шевельнулся, роняя снежные шапки, пропуская его с неохотой. За ворот упал целый ворох снега, заставив неприятно поежиться.   
  
— Их нужно похоронить, — Какаши повернулся полу боком, открывая обзор, и Ямато закрыл рот, оставив вопрос "кого?" при себе.   
  
Дальше в зарослях, где речной тростник сменялся кочками высокой осоки, лежали две птицы. «Серые дикие гуси», — определил Ямато, подойдя ближе.  
  
— Хищник? Лиса, может?  
  
Какаши отрицательно покачал головой и показал куда-то на снежный холм. Разглядеть в нем кунай с тонкой леской, указывающей на замаскированную ловушку, получилось не сразу. Видимо, спустившиеся к водопою птицы потревожили леску, и западня сработала, ранив одну из них. Ямато присел на корточки, разгребая снег. Все оказалось так, как он и думал: крыло одной птицы было перебито, подмерзшая кровь кристаллами оседала на свалявшихся перьях. Ямато поднял крыло выше, не без труда разогнув окоченевшие мышцы: под тушкой крови оказалось больше, но вторая птица была вроде не ранена. Под снегом было сложно определить.   
  
— Судя по клюву, это самка, — Ямато оставил гусыню в покое и повернулся к напарнику. Какаши стоял в той же позе, сосредоточенно рассматривая мертвых птиц. Было в этом взгляде что-то… неправильное. Зимний свет не давал яркости, превращая не скрытый повязкой глаз Какаши в черный провал. Словно окруженная снегом вода в окошке на болоте. Ямато поежился.  
  
— Это пара, — внезапно сказал Какаши, подходя ближе. Воздух всколыхнулся, нежно мазнув по щекам, чужое дыхание паром осело на ткани плаща. — Дикие гуси летают парами. Когда умирает один, умирает и другой. Ее, — затянутые в перчатку пальцы легко тронули серое оперение, — ранили, и он остался с ней. Зная, что впереди только смерть. Он все равно предпочел остаться с ней. До самого конца...  
  
— Глупости вы говорите, семпай, — тон Какаши совершенно не нравился Ямато, косившегося на гусей уже с явным недовольством. — Это просто птицы, у них нет мыслей, как у людей.   
  
— И поэтому они следуют за тем, что велит им природа, а не разум, — ерш серых волос заслонял собой вторую половину лица, не давая рассмотреть даже движения мышц под маской. В опускающихся сумерках, Ямато ловил себя на мысли, что волосы Какаши одного цвета с перьями мертвых птиц.   
  
— Да... они остаются, — совсем тихо добавил Какаши. Так, едва слышно. — Они. Не люди.   
  
— Иногда смерть — это не самый верный выход, — заметил Ямато, обходя птиц с другого бока и складывая первую печать. — Она ставит последнюю точку на любом пути, после того как ты мертв уже ничего нельзя изменить. Жизнь оставляет возможности.  
  
— Иногда нет другого выхода.   
  
— Это слишком мрачное утверждение, семпай.   
  
— Скажи, Тензо, а ты веришь в перерождение? — внимательный взгляд Какаши отвлекал от выполнения техники. Под ним Ямато никак не мог сосредоточиться, сбиваясь и начиная заново. Ему казалось, что взгляд пробирается через слои одежды, выжигая по коже колючим холодом.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— Сложный вопрос. Это словно страховочный канат, — Какаши выдохнул, наблюдая, как пар собирается клубами в воздухе, — не выйдет в этой жизни, попробую в следующей. И всегда есть возможность начать все с нуля. Хотелось бы тебе иметь страховочный канат? Конечно, да.   
  
Какаши покачался с пятки на носок и сделал шаг ближе к воде, остановившись прямо над мертвыми птицами.   
  
— Интересно, при перерождении мы получаем ту же судьбу, что и в этой жизни? Или нам дается что-то новое? Представь, ты бы мог родиться в мире, где не было бы войны. Или родиться не шиноби. Родиться не мужчиной, а женщиной или птицей.   
  
— Не знаю, семпай, — разговор заворачивал на странную дорогу. Они никогда не говорил на подобные темы. Это было словно выпавший снег, которого никто не ждал. Ямато не мог понять рад он тому, что подобный разговор начался или нет. Тема его беспокоила.  
  
— Я просто вспомнил, как читал, что души умерших становятся птицами и улетают на небо. Грустно, если это была чья-то душа, — голос Какаши звучал странно спокойно и вливался в окружающую тишину так же естественно, как журчание реки. — Она должна была оказаться в другом месте, но не долетела. Еще одна жертва войны. Знаешь, Тензо, когда я думаю о том, сколько птиц улетело в небо за эти годы, мне становится страшно.  
  
— Шла война, семпай, — Ямато качнул головой и шагнул ближе. Нетренированное чутье во всю било тревогу, но он не мог понять с чего. На личные темы в АНБУ никогда не разговаривали. Из досье Ямато знал минимум официальной информации. Этот минимум говорил сухими фактами: в какой семье родился, уровень навыков, наличие клановых техник, состав группы. Вся группа Какаши погибла в прошедшей войне.  
  
— Мне стоило бы взять пример с этих птиц, — внезапно отчетливо сказал Какаши. За спиной грузно упала тяжелая снежная шапка, не удержавшись на гладком листе тростника. Разговор зашел слишком далеко. Ямато буквально чувствовал приближение точки излома, после которой произойдет что-то ужасное. Допускать этого он не собирался.  
  
Ямато развернулся всем телом, грозно сдвинув брови и со всей мрачной серьезностью, на которую был способен, протянул:  
  
— Это вы сейчас так вежливо сказали, что лучше было бы умереть, чем работать со мной в паре? Спасибо, семпай, а я-то думал, мы хорошо сработались.  
  
Какаши недоуменно повернул голову и застыл на пару секунд, после чего издал странный звук, словно поперхнулся воздухом. Ямато недоуменно моргнул, но Какаши махнул рукой, показывая, что все хорошо и останавливая:  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, Тензо, — нервный смех прозвенел натянутой струной, — твои глаза меня пугают.  
  
Ямато только вздохнул:  
  
— Ваши глаза страшнее моих, семпай.  
  
Он смотрел, как изломилась болезненно бровь Какаши, когда тот прикрыл глаз в натянутой улыбке. Закрывавшая лицо маска только усиливала чувство ненатуральности. Под всей отстраненностью Какаши скрывался надлом. Ямато почувствовал его не сегодня, а задолго до этого, просто не мог найти причину. Что было такого в мертвых птицах, что извечная маска холодной вежливости пошла трещинами, осыпаясь кусками, обнажая что-то больное? Причина не могла быть в войне или могла? Ямато не мог дать точного ответа.  
  
В мире существовало множество тяжелых вещей. При этом вес скалы или простого камня, тяжесть воды, любой материальный вес был не более чем нехваткой физической силы. Настоящая тяжесть была иного рода. Когда терял кого-то близкого. Когда был вынужден принимать решение. Когда смотрел в глаза и не мог подобрать ответ. Или когда не мог ответить, потому что отвечать было нельзя.  
  
Ямато понимал все это так же четко, как то, что это ему придется сделать выбор. Возможно потому, что хотел забрать себе хоть что-то: право решить тонуть ему дальше или стать спасательным кругом. Из него вышел удачный подопытный материал, он стал неплохим шиноби. Но вот стать хорошим другом у него не получилось. Зимняя река тихо несла вдаль свои воды, заливая уши мерным гулом, отражающимся от набрякших снегом облаков, отдающимся шумом крови в ушах. До Какаши пол шага, Ямато сделал их, крепко взял семпая за плечи, разворачивая к себе, закрывая от мертвых птиц, от мира. Пустой холодный взгляд в ответ царапнул тоской. Нежелание жить — вот что самое страшное, вот что Ямато почувствовал сейчас в Какаши.  
  
— Хватит, — сказал он, ослабляя хватку на чужих плечах. — Вы ни в чем не виноваты.  
  
Горячее дыхание прорывалось сквозь плотную ткань маски, дразнило — ладони самостоятельно прошлись по плечам Какаши, растерли. Ямато неотрывно смотрел в холодную трясину глаз напротив. Он собирался сделать последний шаг. За ним глухая топь и никакой надежды на возврат. Это был его выбор. Ямато наклонился, прихватывая губами ткань маски Какаши, чувствуя, как удивленно раскрывается под ней рот, видя, как вскипает черная гладь глаз. Какаши пошатнулся, упираясь ладонью в грудь, когда Ямато прижался сильнее, почти кусая, втягивая ткань в рот. Шершавая ткань на языке отдавала сыроватым привкусом снега и мокрых ниток.   
  
— Тензо, ты что?..  
  
Потрясенный выдох потерялся, потому что Ямато стянул закрывающую лицо маску. Пальцы нежно прошлись по шее, проследив линию челюсти, надавили возле уха. Он не смотрел в лицо Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз — прямо, без слов, которые были просто лишними и не смогли бы передать ничего. Ямато осторожно придержал семпая за затылок и накрыл ртом чужие губы. Лед под ногами треснул окончательно — Ямато с головой ухнул в ледяную трясину. Шум крови в ушах перекрыл все звуки. Это было похоже на сход лавины. Накрывающее собой абсолютное чувство, идущая кругом голова, слабость в ногах. Какаши пошатнулся и Ямато тоже не удержался, подался вперед, крепче сжимая пальцы на чужом плече, жадно проведя ладонью вдоль бока, к спине. Перчатки скользили по гладкой стали щитка, стирая капли растаявшего снега. Ближе. Еще. И еще. Пока хватает дыхания. До самого дна трясины чувств. Ямато не закрывал глаза, глядя в глаза напротив: как нервно расширяется зрачок от точки до полночного круга, как светлеет по краю радужка, теряя свою темноту, как медленно опускается веко, в томном жесте прикрывая обнаженную бездну. Смотря на это, Ямато даже не сразу понял, что нет сопротивления и что чужие губы потеряли свою инертность, легко прихватив в ответ. Не сильно. Язык скользнул по кромке зубов и протиснулся внутрь, огладив десны, приглашая в игру. Дальше Ямато ничего не помнил — он закрыл глаза и забыл о том, кто он есть, прижимая к себе, горячо целуя, сгребая в горсть волосы и чувствуя губами короткий смех.  
  
— Такое чувство, что ты никогда этого не делал, — Какаши прижался носом к носу и глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдыхая, восстанавливая дыхание, как понял Ямато. — Первый поцелуй, да, Тензо?  
  
— А если так? — буркнул в ответ Ямато. — Я не подкарауливаю людей в подворотнях с подобными целями.  
  
— Хм... я, значит, стал исключением.  
  
— Мы с вами не в подворотне сейчас.  
  
— И правда.   
  
Губы согрело дыханием. Какаши отвернулся, снова натягивая на лицо маску. Отстраняться и подниматься из сугроба, в который они вдвоем свалились, он не торопился, внимательно рассматривая напарника. От этого взгляда становилось не по себе. Молчание угрожающе затягивалось:  
  
— Не то, чтобы я жду извинений, но как на счет объяснения хотя бы что сейчас было? — Какаши легко потянулся на локтях, выпутываясь из переплетения рук-ног, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.   
  
— Тут нечего объяснять, семпай, — Ямато пожал плечами. — Я пока еще не готов признаться вам в любви. Это уже немного через край.  
  
— А целовать меня было в пределах нормы? — Какаши заинтересованно поднял бровь.  
  
— Вы не сопротивлялись.   
  
Рассматривавший с преувеличенным интересом собственные ботинки Ямато не поднимал взгляда. Он не сожалел о своем поступке — поселившаяся в душе пустота отдавалась болью при каждом вздохе так, что было невозможно выровнять дыхание, но наконец-то стало спокойно. Он сделал то, что хотел, это произошло бы в любом случае когда-нибудь, и теперь чувствовал что-то схожее с облегчением, от того что нет больше нужды скрывать. Какаши поравнялся с ним, и Ямато машинально приготовился к отповеди, заранее представив, как все это будет, и мысленно составляя прошение о перевод в состав другой команды.  
  
— Ты меня удивил, — разбил грезы Какаши и наклонился, заглядывая в лицо, — в следующий раз предупреждай, Тензо. Сугроб был не слишком уютным.  
  
— В следующий раз? — зачем-то уточнил Ямато, догоняя уже успевшего уйти далеко вперед Какаши и отказываясь верить собственным ушам.   
  
— Когда решишься снова, — Какаши утвердительно кивнул и повернул голову: в уголке глаз собрались морщинки от улыбки. Резкие, глубокие, хитрые. Лед на реке треснул и начал свой ход, словно забыв про то, что впереди долгие месяцы зимы, а до первого весеннего тепла далеко.   
  
Ямато поднял выше ворот капюшона, пряча смущение в скорости движений. Он молчал и не говорил ничего. Ни о том, что ему не нужно принимать решение повторно, если он уже однажды сделал выбор, ни про то, что они задержались в патруле, и еще несколько минут и другие члены команды начнут тревогу или, в лучшем случае, отправят им навстречу кого-нибудь. Промерзший лес провожал их недовольным скрипом облетевших веток и длинными тенями. Пришедшая в мир зима вычистила не только природу, но и чувства. Сделав их острыми, как кромка льда и податливыми, словно напитанный водой снег. Из такого сочетания могло получиться что угодно: острые порезы или же прекрасные снежные скульптуры. Одно Ямато знал точно: какой бы суровой не была зима, дерево переживет ее, сбросив старую, отжившую свое листву и сохранив под своей корой сок до весны, чтобы с первым солнцем и теплом распуститься полным цветом, давая жизнь новым листьям.


End file.
